The War of 1812
by wafflewolves
Summary: A conflict arises within the team. Greg apparently has deep feelings for someone. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: Simply enjoy the madness.**

There was always one subject that Canadians, Brits, and Americans could never perfectly agree on. That subject came to be the War of 1812. While the American Revolution was a clear victory for the United States with their help of many foreigners of course, the War of 1812 was an insane stalemate that would result in the Treaty of Ghent in 1814 however actual conflict itself wouldn't end until 1815. The war was probably the most career affecting for President James Madison but at least the British didn't regain control of the colonies they loved so dearly. Whether it was Andrew Jackson who brought his ass kicking to the South or the White House was burning down, there really didn't seem to be a clear victory for any side during the span of the conflict. The British may have lost more Generals but the U.S. lost more men having many more troops overall. The British had more Native American allies while the Americans barely did. The War of 1812 wasn't just a numbers game but simply a tactical one that never clearly defined a conclusion.

Keith and Greg cornered Mute to force the younger boy's opinion but it wasn't easy although the SEALs sensed that he was getting a bit uneasy.

"You know what happened in that war Mark."

"Keith, I'm sure I already said that I side with the British and that you didn't win anything."

"America kicked your ass twice in just 30 years."

"I'll give you the Revolution Keith but not 1812."

"You'll regret it if you don't Mark."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's a good question Mark. Greg, what do you want to do with him?"

"You want to tie him up Keith?"

"Keith." It was a woman's voice that turned out to be Valkyrie. Greg waved at her as she waved back. She gave Keith a hug who gladly accepted it.

"Meghan."

"We must go to the director's office Keith, in fact we all should."

"Why?"

"We're getting new gear guys, there's nothing better than that." Keith noticed that she was still hugging him.

"Freedom at last," said Mute.

"Shut up Mark." Greg poked the Brits chest.

"I think I'll carry our messenger."

"You don't have to Keith."

"I know you wanted me to."

"You don't have to Keith," said Valkyrie.

"I'm confident." Keith lifted the girl into his arms and held her up by his chest. Greg took Mute along as the group head out to the other building.

All of the other operators were experimenting with their new gear. Montagne received a new version of Le Roc which now protected his sides making him much more valuable while using the extension for team mates. Every operator had received several different uniforms in multiple camos to get the best of their environments. Operators now had new armor options such as variations in headgear and other equipment like kneepads and other such. From what they could see so far, there was night camo, forest camo, desert camo, winter camo, and urban camo. While half of these options seemed very similar to those of some operator's original uniforms, they would act as a collective appearance or as a spare. IQ received a new version of her Spectre scanner which now highlighted the entire electronic object and had an increased range. Neck guards like Rook's were available to more operators depending on which armor combination they chose. The headgear was extremely diverse as some completely blocked facial identity in any form while others left it very open. Several versions of ballistic vests lay around as they were labeled by CTU. There were also wrist and arm guards which also varied in style.

"Most importantly Mark, America won the war of 1812." Keith intentionally spoke in a progressively louder tone which easily caught everyone's attention.

"That better be a joke Keith, it was a stalemate by luck." Sledge decided to toss in his view to back up Smoke.

"James is right you know."

"I'm so scared Seamus perhaps you should stick the Revolution up your ass before you go any further."

Thermite backed up Keith: "America won twice in 30 years and saved everyone's ass in World War 1."

Pulse threw something into the pool as well: "Let's not forget about the second great war."

"As a Canadian, I would agree that the British lost." Shelly received a fair nod of approval from his JTF2 squad mates.

"Good, now I hope that Mark can actually understand that for once," said Keith.

"Care to explain Vietnam?" asked Sledge.

"Stop changing the subject, the guy's taking about 1812 and nothing else," said Montagne.

"Thanks Gilles," replied Keith.

Montagne replied with a nod as he continued to inspect the newer version of Le Roc which was now heavier with the side protection. But if there was anyone who could truly use in battle it was him, just like Sledge's prowess with the Caber, Montagne was the master of Le Roc.

The director walked up to Jäger as if he was to inform the man of something.

"I have one hell of a surprise for you Marius, I suggest we go outside and check it out."

"Of course director, let's go see it." The two men left the area to investigate the gift which aligned quite well with Jäger's background.

"An Adrian helmet suits you Julien," said Twitch.

"All I need is a bayonet on a bolt action rifle," replied Rook.

"I might have a Lebel Model 1886 rifle and probably the bayonet as well," said Montagne.

"So your grandfather was in World War 1?" asked Rook.

"He actually decided to serve in the entire span of the conflict on the Western Front. He saved his entire French Army material and outfit. While I have a few things, the rest of it is in France with my parents," said Montagne.

"I should've asked Liam why I would get the Adrian helmet."

"You know I'm a shield bearer Julien, I need a helmet that fully covers my head, in the top and back at least."

"Well Le Roc now protects your sides Gilles."

"I should try wearing one of your Rhino plates."

"What's that?" Rook pointed at a helmet that was at the bottom of Montagne's package. Montagne took it out and studied the material and design. It looked insanely intimidating. The visor and body looked like it was bulletproof, the viewing slot was the span of his eye distance while the glass was tinted a darker color from the section that was vertical by his nose. He could tell that it was welded together as the face section was bolted into the rest of the helmet. He put it on as it was unbelievably clear and easy to breathe freely in. The helmet did have some weight but his shoulder padding would probably help it out. He tested looking in different directions and angles in which the helmet properly stayed on his head but looking upwards kept his neck easily open unless he was using his shield extended. A neck guard like Rook's seemed like enough tl do the job although he never used one with Le Roc before. If the director wanted him to be more armored than he was before, he had nothing to question if it helped out his fellow operators in battle.

"How does it feel?" asked Rook.

"I love it and I'll be looking forward to using it," replied Montagne.

"You're our best point man and looks like you've become just as powerful," said Buck.

"Well I still need to be weary of explosives but thanks to Monika, I never exploded," added Montagne.

"It's my job Gilles," said IQ.

"You've probably saved more of us than I have," said Montagne.

"I doubt it. What do you think Dominic?" asked IQ.

"As an operator, you saved quite a few people, and as your boyfriend, you saved everyone more than I can imagine," said Bandit.

"Be serious Dom," said IQ grabbing his shoulder.

"But I just gave you two perspectives," argued Bandit.

"Well, you're the boss after all, I trust you," said IQ.

"You should trust him," said Valkyrie.

"Good job Gilles, you just further brewed their romance," said Doc.

"It can't be a bad thing, after all they fit better together than almost anyone else here does," replied Montagne.

"Man's got a point. No couple fits better than those two," said Castle.

"Being completely honest, they fuck a lot," said Mute.

"I heard that," said IQ giving the boy a quick glare.

"Dominic probably does it better than you ever could Mark, I suggest you don't push your luck there," said Thermite.

"Do you guys realize we're hearing ALL of this," said Bandit.

"I think that's the point they're portraying," said Blackbeard.

"Well no one makes better posts on Instagram then they do," said Blitz who was on his phone.

"Does my vodka not count?" joked Tachanka who easily aroused laughter amongst his colleagues.

"I think this is the part where I ask Tina out for a date. Wait that's the wrong thing. I meant let's go hunt bears in a country that doesn't have any," said Kapkan.

"That is true, Britain doesn't have the bears or wolves," said Thatcher.

"Well at least we got the war of 1812 thing over with," said Greg. As promising as it may have been, Greg fell into a fatal mistake as he brought up the subject again.

"America did not win Greg," said Thatcher.

"What war is that?" asked Glaz.

"It was when America kicked Britain's ass again but they didn't want to admit they lost," said Thermite.

"Suitable explanation," replied Glaz.

"If Canada did more, we could've easily beat them," said Sledge.

"Canada did a lot more than Britain you pathetic asshole," said Jackson.

"Jacks has a point, we prevented them from taking Canada," said Shelly.

"We actually fought them and burned down D.C. and ran around their country," said Mute.

"Unless you can fit D.C. up your ass, you shouldn't be saying a word," said Pulse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mute.

"Well you guys were a bit too embarrassed at losing York," said Blackbeard.

"Well you didn't have to burn the whole fucking place," said Buck.

"You guys burnt the entire D.C. with the White House," said Valkyrie.

"Everyone's going to drink tonight," said Tachanka.

"Spare me coffee Alexsandr," pleaded Thatcher.

"That's too bad because this pathetic argument of yours doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. Fun fact alert, Canada and America won the war. The British lost with the Treaty of Ghent of 1814 and Andrew Jackson's Southern sweep in 1815. Hopefully you will all shut the fuck up or your warm dead body will be buried in the firing range," said Tachanka.

"According to the internet, Canada technically won in defense and the British did not achieve their goals therefore, America won in defense," said Blitz.

"Exactly," agreed Tachanka.

Ash decided to hug Jackson for fun. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her in return. Buck smiled as he stroked his beard, now that he knew the truth. Sledge looked at the floor as the cause was lost against the history buff.

"How are you feeling Mark?" asked Greg.

"Fuck off already," said Mute.

"Can't do that monsieur," said Greg.

"Why not monsieur?" asked Mute.

"Obtenir mon niveau vous britannique morceau de merde. (Get on my level you British piece of shit) replied Greg.

"That was some flawless French from an American," said Rook.

"Taire vous tromblon. (Shut up blunderbuss) said Greg.

"He said you're fat Julien, how do you feel?" asked Twitch.

"He called me a blunderbuss bitch," said Rook.

"Julien, what do you think he was comparing that to?" asked Twitch.

"Elle veut ma bite plus que vôtre. (She desires my dick more than yours) said Greg.

"I think that's a bit too far Greg," said Doc.

"What is he even saying?" asked Mute.

"We'll tell you later, just watch how it plays out," said Montagne.

"Fuck. I didn't mean the last one Julien. I think I'll drop off my gear at quarters," said Greg.

"Tell us where the hell Marius is," said IQ.

Greg gave a thumbs up and lugged his stuff back to quarters. Apparently Jäger received a helicopter and was still getting the feel of it. Rook remained weirded out by the statement but everyone forgot about it and Mute wasn't told what any of the conservation meant. Montagne lied for fun and said that it was a mere accident that Greg spoke French. Valkyrie was continuing to admire the cuteness of Bandit and IQ, Blackbeard tried to knock her out of it but, he did admit that they were a cute couple. Tachanka asked if anyone wanted to go drink with him and Montagne later. Frost and Kapkan started to talk about bears and wolves. Kapkan was surprised that she was talking to him and was quite happy. Keith voluntarily conversed about beards with Buck, Shelly, and Blackbeard. Castle and Pulse talked about some recent games in US sports. Thermite hugged Ash and hinted a love confession. Blitz remained on his phone but was checking gear like everyone else. In fact he was reading the whole time. Doc checked out the new revolvers that were offered. Fuze and Glaz discussed the best way to ambush terrorist patrols. Unknown to anyone, the team in the room was being watched by Matt.

Greg arrived on the third floor of the team quarters and slid the box aside in his room. He tossed himself onto his bed and propped his head on the pillow, staring at the nearby desk. He felt the urge to go to sleep even though it wasn't anywhere near nighttime. Training with Keith early in the morning must've been a major loss of energy. His phone vibrated meaning it had to be a text.

Keith: What do you want for lunch boss?

Greg laughed at the fact that a person his senior was calling him boss.

Greg: Something American of course

Keith: What would that be Taylor?

Greg: What's with the names today Keith?

Keith: Oh, I can't have fun once in a while? That's a shame Greg. Happy? I called you Greg

Greg: Punish me Keith

Keith: You know I'm never ever going to have sex with you no matter how much I love you as a fellow Seal. Anyways can't Glaz or Mute do that favor?

Greg: Why would I interfere with their relationship?

Keith: Because you fucking can

Greg: I'm having a feeling you're a bad influence on me Keith

Keith: I'm supposed to be Greg, it's my job

Greg: Oh really?

Keith: Do you fucking read what I'm saying? Just don't question it

Greg: Is Julien feeling better?

Keith: He's fucking fine

Greg: Chill out with the language Keith. What's he doing?

Keith: I've been giving you hints! Fuck Greg, you're smarter than this

Greg: No, they are? Are you sure?

Keith: They left right after you did

Greg: I can't even French it right now. Want to have lunch….. together?

Keith: I swear, if this becomes some sort of bromance while we're on Team Rainbow, I'm blaming you

Greg: I think it already is… Oh and try not to use fuck in your reply

Keith: Just tell me what you want for lunch already

Greg: I told you anything that's American, we won today Keith, show a little spirit

Keith: Don't complain about what you get then

Greg: I won't

Keith: Just don't lie this time

Greg: Did you finish checking your gear?

Keith: It was filled with desires

Greg: I would agree

Keith: Let me drop it off first and then I'll fetch your edible America

Greg: Great

Keith: I bet you were going to sleep if I didn't text you

Greg: You know me a bit too well

Although his friend was trying to prevent him from sleeping, Greg concluded there was no harm in taking a short nap. He would wake himself up or he hoped he would.

Keith tossed his stuff in his room and decided to check on Greg in person before he went to fetch lunch. Keith didn't feel like knocking was necessary and entered his friends room. Greg was laying in bed. He wasn't sure if the Seal was sleeping or intentionally closing his eyes. Keith flicked the boy's ear and easily got a response.

"What was that for Keith?"

"I don't know. MAYBE it was because you almost fell asleep."

"Sorry Keith, training this morning just felt a bit more tiring."

"I would call it practice."

"Fine by me."

"Never said what you wanted yet Greg."

"I said I wanted something American."

"I know that Greg."

"So I wanted something I wouldn't complain about."

"Check…"

"I wanted you Keith. I didn't want lunch, I just wanted you."

"I'm pretty sure we talked about this already."

"Come on Keith, do it for me and me only."

"What are you begging for Greg?" Greg unbuttoned a few buttons on Keith's shirt.

"I hope that gives you a hint."

"Greg, you know I'm not going to do that."

"We deserve to celebrate Keith."

"There's plenty of other ways to celebrate your victory of something that was won long ago."

"It's not simply my victory Keith."

"I could easily walk out of this room Greg."

"Don't." Greg grasped Keith's shirt.

"Isn't there someone else you like Greg?"

"What's the problem if I like you Keith?"

"You clearly are going past the word like here." Keith waved Greg's grip on him away.

"Do you love me Keith?"

"Don't be pathetic Greg, I love you as a friend and NOTHING more."

"You're a Leo right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I know what you want and how you want it."

"For fucks sake Greg, I don't love you that way."

"You've said my name quite a few times in our conversation."

"What's your point Greg?"

"You love me but you don't want to admit it." Greg felt Keith's blonde locks as his other hand finished opening the shirt.

"Why are you doing this to be Greg? Am I the only person you feel safe with? Do you think I'm valuable to you? Do you trust me that much? Just fucking explain something already." Keith forced Greg's hand away from his hair but didn't button back his shirt.

"Besides the safety one I agree with all of that."

"Now explain why you pick me out of the whole team."

"First, the way you look is probably the best part. The mix of light and golden blonde hair that flows down until your shoulders. It's nice and straight and doesn't have curls or waves although waves are occasionally cool. Second are your eyes. They look intimidating when the need to be and also perfect whenever needed. Your blonde eyebrows are simply awesome, nothing else I need to say there. Third is your beard. It's fucking beautiful in it's blonde color and it isn't too thick or thin, it's neat and it's a full beard. Moving on down, we get to the other interesting physical features." Greg pulled off Keith's shirt who reluctantly let him do so. Greg tossed the navy blue shirt aside and studied what Keith had to offer, although he had seen him shirtless plenty of times before, it was time to talk about it.

"Go on Greg."

"You have arms that are literally better than Seamus and you have a torso better than Dominic, it's like a dream combination. Most of the team has a six pack while you have eight, in fact you look better with eight. Further down, I'm sure it is the best thing probably the size of Dominic in Shelly's dream." Greg's hands hovered above Keith's waist.

"Hold on Greg, you only like how I look? Spoiler alert, you guessed it on the spot."

"That's huge Keith."

"You could say that. Anyway, so far you're saying I look like Thor, there better be more than looks to this."

"Like I said earlier Keith, you're a Leo which I think is awesome and you act like one. Your personality is something true and delightful even when you're angry. The fact you're around my height is cool. I love the way you teach me, I really do understand how and what to do. I'm not sure what else to say Keith."

"You really love me don't you."

"Fuck yes I do."

"I swear if this relationship goes public before I'm comfortable with it, I might have to kill you."

"Wait, you just called it a relationship? I fucking love you Keith."

"Lock the door Greg, you're about to get what you want."

"Looks like that war was to my benefit after all." Greg locked the door and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm can't suck you Greg, I got to protect the beard you love so dearly."

"Fair enough Keith."

Keith was already naked as Greg quickly made them both hard. Greg sucked on the huge length that seemed to lack erogenous zone. Greg ignored the fact since he didn't have it either. Greg expected Keith to grip his hair but instead fondled with it. Keith emitted soft moans of pleasure as Greg tried to suck as much of the twelve inch dick as possible. Keith let Greg suck at his own will. Greg started gliding his hand as fast as he could on what he couldn't suck to further encourage a climax from Keith. Keith lasted quite a few minutes until he finally was forced by Greg to ejaculate.

"I'm fucking close Greg." Greg gave him a thumbs up with his free hand and prepared to swallow Keith's entire climax. The caressing of Greg's hair turned into grip.

"Fuck. Tomahawk going straight to your throat." Keith shot a huge load into Greg who swiftly swallowed all the liquid he encountered.

"How do you cum so much Keith? That was a big orgasm?"

"Well once I fuck you, there's going to be a lot more."

"I think your dick is wet enough."

"Lay down with your back to the bed, I want to see that face when you're fucked." Greg complied and waited for Keith to get his huge length in his ass. Keith quickly fingered the tight ring of muscle as one finger became three. He then held it open with his thumbs and pushed his dick inside watching Greg's facial expressions.

"You're tight Greg."

"You're fucking huge in length and thickness. You're the first time I'm also getting fucked."

"That means it'll be the best."

"Make it happen Keith, make it happen." Keith thrusts were strong and fast after he experimented with the first few thrusts. Keith gripped Greg's waist to have more control and increase his stability. Greg was jacking off in hopes on reaching a climax.

"Fuck me harder Keith."

"I can feel myself going past your prostate."

"How?"

"We're do you think 12 inches in your ass will end up?"

"Shit, you're in my large intestine."

"Near it but I won't have my entire dick inside of you."

"That's a relief." Keith fucked him harder so that Greg would climax before he did. The insides of Greg made Keith feel like was definitely going to spill more than one load. Greg moaned louder as he knew he was reaching the point he desired.

"Finish me Keith."

"I'm close to a second and you haven't once." Keith pulled out and took Greg by surprise by landing a load onto his face.

"Damn it Keith." Greg's orgasm spilled onto his abdomen.

"Clean yourself up Greg."

"I didn't forget about your beard."

Keith quickly dressed himself but didn't put on his shirt and head out the door.

"Keith, you're forgetting something."

"I'll pick it up later." Keith shut the door and encountered Shelly and Jackson.

"What do you guys want?" asked Keith.

"The British have signed the Treaty of Ghent and you are encouraged to," said Shelly.

"We're still in that? Make Greg do it for me, the door is open," said Keith who head to his room.

"Fuck, he's ripped," said Jackson.

"I heard that Jacks," yelled Keith.

"Really Jacks," said Shelly.

"Sorry," said Jackson.

"Let's just go get Greg to sign this," said Shelly.

As soon as the two Canadians entered the room, they had burst of laughter as they saw Greg. They were so loud, Keith could hear them from his own room.

"Revenge is sweet," said Keith to himself. Keith tossed a t-shirt and lay down on his bed legs crossed. He put his hands behind his head and smiled.

 **Author's Note: How was that M/M slash? Who's next? Review and PM for suggestions and thoughts.**


End file.
